


I'm Sorry I Didn't Tell You It's My Dog's Birthday

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Mario's in trouble





	I'm Sorry I Didn't Tell You It's My Dog's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is sponsored by Mario's Instagram post XD  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BnqlrRWBD17/

Mario answered the call only to be confronted by a very displeased Cristiano.

"Oh. My. God. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you... what?" Mario was confused. What did he do?

"That it's Leni's birthday! I mean, I still have time to go shopping but it wouldn't be as thorough as I would've liked!"

"You're gonna buy him a present?"

"Well, yes. Obviously. It's his birthday! Which you didn't tell me about! Not cool, Mario. If it weren't for Instagram I would've missed it completely."

Hrvatska bogomat'! He could hear the pout in Cristiano's voice. 

"He wouldn't know either way. Even if you missed his birthday it makes no difference to Leni."

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say. Cristiano hung up on him.

Only to FaceTime him seconds later.

Yep. He was pouting all right. Mario was in deep trouble.

"I can't believe you'd say that!"

Judging by the way the phone moved up and down Cristiano was articulating, not caring that Mario only got to see flashes of his chin or top of his head. 

"Sorry," was the only thing he could manage. Mario tried very, very hard to hold a neutral expression on his face.

Cristiano was too cute to be true. Mario wanted to smile and laugh and tease him about it. How could he not find it hilarious and adorable that someone cared so much about his dog's birthday? 

It was also heartwarming and maybe, just maybe, made him fall in love with Cristiano a little bit more. So Mario tried his best to look guilty and simply nodded as Cristiano ranted about the importance of birthdays and celebrations. 

"Oh. And I thought about giving you something special today, but there's no chance I'm doing it now!" said Cristiano with a cocky smirk.

"What is it?" a special something from Cristiano usually ended up being something sexy or kinky, or both. Mario was intrigued. 

"You'll never know!" 

Little tease even licked his lips! How is that fair?

"Cris!" he begged, trying to make a scary/pleading face. It probably looked horrendous. 

"All right. I'll come by in an hour or so. And after a grand celebration, if you're as sorry as you claim to be, I might reconsider," Cristiano ended the call with a wink.

"Hey, Leni. I hope you're ready, old boy," he said, petting pug's soft little head. "A storm called Ronaldo is coming. Just try to be good, okay? Daddy wants to see what Cristiano's special something is."

God, he hoped it was the thing he saw on Cristiano's Instagram today.

Those new CR7's looked amazing on his lover. He just wanted to drag them down Cristiano's perfect thighs with his teeth. 

With an hour to spare Mario went to the bathroom and there, in front of a mirror, tried to come up with his best 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's my dog's birthday' face.

20 minutes in Mario decided he nailed it. 

Now he only hoped it will help him nail Cristiano later.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is Cristiano's post that got Mario all hot and bothered ;-)  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BnqKdyRFL0-/


End file.
